one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant vs Reidak
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Forget everything you know about blackness! These guys are about to murder like they never murdered before! Will the Underrated Synchro Monster prove he's one with the birds, or will "The Tracer" do some serious damage on one of the smartest species of Birds ever (Crows and Ravens tend to be tricky you know...)? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Reidak.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Reidak: Y'know? It's quite boring to just lay low for a while. So MANY Toa already kicked our butts for no appropriate reason! With the Dragon deceased, what else could we do? Hakann: Shut up, Impatient brick! Zaktan: No. Reidak's right. Just waiting will only lead to our termination. But... We must not act hasty. We all have flaws, but, as the last of what we used to call ourselves The Shadowed Beings, we have to prove ourselves, no matter the case. Hakann: You're just backing up your damned alliance! What kind of leader are you if you're only to support only a fraction of us, Boss?! Zaktan: We are an endangered species, Hakann. Learn how to trust others... (Cues Mors Principium Est - Parasites of Paradise) Then out of the blue, HUGE bangings of many layers of steel came out of nowhere. Reidak: Well... Hakann. It looks like we got some action now! Zaktan: Reidak, you'll go at it alone. Your intellect at combat, and pure instinct should be enough to hold that Rahi off a bit... The rest of us Piraka will finish the job if he doesn't. Reidak: No problem, sir! I'm on it! Zaktan: As for the rest of us, we will capture this giant Rahi, and use our Zamor spheres to gain control if Reidak is terminated. Understood? Hakann: (sigh...) Yes, boss. As Reidak made it to the higher floors, he already witnessed a Door crashing in as it was sent flying, revealing a Black, humanoid, Avian Monster with a sheathless Nodachi. Reidak was already losing his patience. Reidak: Oi! You're no Rahi! You're... a birdbrain!! Man, I don't get paid enough for this... The beast simply Sqwacked. Reidak: Oh sit on it, pea brain! Even IF I fight you, which is my direct order from Zaktan, my leader, you're not worth our time, pal! Letsa go! The rest of the Piraka could only listen, and guess what was happening... The Fight HEAVEN OR HELL... LET'S ROCK! 59.9-50.8: Silverwind flew to the top of the room, yet Reidak used his buzz saw to slash Silverwind. Ultimately, it ended up being a clash of weapons... As a result both were on even ground, it was like the end of Anakin vs Obi-Wan... Except... As Reidak flipped, as Silverwind was about to strike, Reidak deflected his attack; the way the fight was meant to end. 55.2-52.3: Reidak: At least EPISODE: VII is better than III! BB-8! WOO! Silverwind sqwacked angrily, and charged at the robotic menace... 50.1-36.3: Reidak prepared his buzzsaw, and as Silverwind was about to strike, was being carved through. As blood was gushing everywhere, Silverwind grabbed the weapon, and forcibly pulled it out. Despite a major gash, Silverwind is very much alive, and standing. Silverwind sqwacked fiercely as Reidak was stunned at such... Organic technology... 43.5-38.8: Reidak: SON OF A BRICKMASTER! I never saw anything like it! It's not a Rahi at all, but rather, a naturally born bird! The non-Rahi simply slashed Reidak, but he could stand too... 35.6-17.3: The two continued slashing, with little to no success. Meanwhile, the rest of the Piraka were waiting for both foes to get on range with an alledged Rahi... As both opponents were about to do a battle of attrition, Reidak switched weapons to his , and easily shook up the bones inside Silverwind, and reduced them to sediment and marrow... 16.9-13.6: Reidak: Heh! Can't use your sword if you can't use the right muscles! 12.9-0.1: As Silverwind tried to slap Reidak, he was just prolonging the inevitable. He collapsed and the Black Piraka himself crushed his brains with one very hard stomp. (Mors Principium Est - Parasites of Paradise Ends.) K.O.! Reidak: Yeah... See, an empty skulled bird like you never stood a chance... As Reidak dragged the empty bodied crow to his fellow kin, he was ticked. Reidak: Y'know, guys? You sent me to hunt a Rahi, and not get one! It's a pain, you know guys!? Hakann: What in Teridax's name are you talking about?! You murdered a good warrior just because he's not a Rahi?! Pathetic Excuses!! Zaktan: BOTH OF YOU! SHUT YOUR YAPS! We never needed this abomination in the first place. I heard the entire 60 seconds. He's better off dead. He's a waste of our Zamor ammo. We have a bigger threat ahead of us, they are the Next Generation of the Toa. Once we find them, they will regret knowing our existence! The six remaining Piraka then slouched until that time comes... Results/Credits (Cues Nirvana - Come As You Are) THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... REIDAK! Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant is from YuGiOh!, owned by KONAMI. Reidak is from Bionicle, owned by the LEGO company. Parasites of Paradise is performed by MORS PRINCIPIUM EST. Come As You Are is performed by Nirvana. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ground vs Air themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees